d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
LastBreath, Lupus Werewolf
Rank 1 Theurge Lupus SilverFang ---- | valign="top" | |- |} ---- Abilities: Dodge 3, Brawl 3, Primal-Urge 3, Intimidation 3, Alertness 1, Meless 3, Stealth 2, Enigmas 3, Occult 3, Rituals 5 (Mystic), Lingustics 1 (English) Rites: Rite of Fetish (3), Rite of Dedication (1), Rite of Binding(1) Gifts: Heightened Senses, Spirit Speech, Sense Wyrm Background: Totem 1, Pure Breed 3, Rites 5 Story LastBreath's rage comes from the frustration, angst, and turmoil that fights within him. All he ever wanted was to live a normal life as a wolf, chasing deer and in turn being chased by the Native Americans. Even by the young age of one it was clear that his huge size and quickness would make him leader of his pack soon. Then he began to see his tribe sicken, slowly dying one by one, while new cubs were born premature and unfit. The rage in him began to mount, and some of the other wolves began to notice and give him wider berth. After seeing his best playmate slowly perish in front of him, and incapable of doing anything other than nudge him encouragingly, LastBreath shifted into Crinos form out of sheer rage. Shocked out of his wits, he now knew for certain that he was no normal wolf. He left his pack in shame. A silver wolf came to him that night. After first wrestling and asserting his role as alpha, the wolf explained that he was garou and that LastBreath should never go back to his den. LastBreath would soon join a new pack, one that is neither wolf nor man, and that he must learn to control the gifts that Gaia gave him. Intrigued by this wolf that spoke clearly (well, in wolf) and was at least his match in intellect, LastBreath agreed. He was then introduced to the ways of Garou. While waiting for his time to participate in the Rite of Passage, LastBreath's curiousity grew. He learned as much as he could about the rituals that the garou practice, the spirits that the garou worship, and the Wyrm that the garou hate. He also learned of man, and learned their language. He had not even been aware that they built vast concrete cities. LastBreath was especially intrigued by their culture, their subtle emotions, and their worthless goals. Here was an entire tribe of people that slaved away every day trying to kill themselves with their poisons. And unlike others of his kind, he could walk among them without causing most people to feel uneasy, thanks to his low rage. Yet even here it was clear that he did not belong. The rage within him can only grow in frustration. Creation LastBreath is your typical min-maxed werewolf that is first created, due to the way the game encourages you to greatly specialize in one focus. As such, he is not much of a character until he's had a few encounters and he's a bit more well-rounded. Category:Old World of Darkness NPC